Once again, yet not the same
by Alessandra Cintrell
Summary: A "what if" story. Hagi is gone. Saya is devastated. But Solomon lived. The Crimson Queen deserves to be happy. However, Kai is now a Chevalier, and he will fight Solomon for Saya's love. SayaSolo
1. Another First Kiss

0--

Just a brief note:

I must confess I love SayaxHagi. They're my fav pairing in Blood+. And don't get me wrong, I wouldn't like Saya to choose Solomon over Hagi, because I simply ADORE Hagi. Yet, I was wondering what would have happened if Hagi really died. What if Solomon had survived?

Remember Episode 47, when Solomon meets Amshel in that alley and actually tried to kill him but didn't succeed because he was already breaking apart? What if Amshel helped him out the way they did with James?

00

This is my first post on this sub-category. Plz no flames! I'm **not** using my native language, so I'll welcome all of your reviews.

000

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood plus. I just felt like writing this for my own recreation.

0000

Thirty years had already gone by.

If the truth be told, he was so confused.

His Chevalier's heart soared with joy. He just could not believe that he was about to see her again!

His Crimson Queen, his beloved…

He commenced to climb up the steps to the family tomb so lightly, yet so thoughtful.

They both had so many things to talk about, to discuss and agree upon…

But above all, there were these feelings. The feelings that he had confessed to her shortly before she entered her thirty year slumber…

"Saya… I love you so very much…" -he whispered. The swirling September breeze swiftly took his words away.

Would she say the words? Would she say that she loved him as well? Oh, he would cling to this idea; he would nurture this fantasy…

Eventually there would be their out of this world lovemaking, their splendid life together, immortal lovers cruising the world, liberated from Diva's menace.

There would be … their children.

He shook his head, calling out for all of his sensibility.

Could it be that he was as nervous as a teenager before his first date? He could not think of a more inappropriate behavior for an over hundred-year old.

Yet, he could not stand just keep climbing. Summoning his chiropteran powers, he morphed his arms into winged limps and hastily took off.

…

He hesitantly shoved the heavy door open. How many times had he done that during the last thirty years? He could not count them. He recalled spending numerous nights in contemplation of her soft and warm cocoon, attentive to any minor alteration of its shape, of her breathing, heartbeats. He was all the time insanely expecting a signal, a connection, yet embracing the mere observation of his beloved slumbering Crimson Queen. For her sound sleep allowed him to spend time with her, with no intrusions. And that was his raison d'être, being by her side for all times.

Inside he went, and just then he gasped, for he found himself facing an awe-inspiring picture, to say the least.

His adored Sovereign lied on the chilly rough ground, her exquisite body veiled by lengthy locks of raven-like hair.

And he, who had lived for over a century, who had so fearlessly fought for his convictions, and savored the honey taste of power, money and comfort; he who was looked up by both mortals and immortals could not help but falling on his knees… and weeping.

As soon as his tears were less copious, he managed to approach her. He shed his jacket, got rid of his tie and unfastened the buttons of his shirt. Then the Chevalier reached out to her ever so smoothly and cradled her onto his lap.

He plunged himself into his fully awaken maroon pupils. Why was it that recently awaken chiropteran Queens would smell like human newly born babies?

"Saya…"- he whispered-. "I cannot help this, please forgive me".

He bit his tongue with his prickly fangs, causing blood to ooze into his mouth.

The Queen's eyes grew wider and morphed into shining red. He unnecessarily leaned towards her, since she hastily pressed her lips into his, her tongue diving into his mouth, motioned by her starving of blood.

The kiss was brief, for she hurriedly broke it to search for the smooth skin of his neck, all her instincts awaken.

The Chevalier gasped and almost immobilized. Never, not even in his wildest dreams he had readied himself for what was about to happen. The warmest tongue licked all over his neck, exploring it, intuitively seeking his blood bursting veins. He was suddenly so contented he had well fed just before. His most cherished desire was to bestow his Queen with all he had to give, to satisfy her vital requests, at least for once.

Sheer pain intertwined overwhelming pleasure.

Her piercing fangs embedded into his veins.

Her palpitating body grew even closer to his.

All this confabulated to drive him beyond madness.

What a sweet death it would be, if he departed his life just at that moment. However, he knew he would live. He would live to probably experience these moments again and again. This mere thought made his spirits soar.

After a few moments, or an eternity, the Queen released him. The Chevalier compelled himself to open his eyes. Saya was staring at him, her maroon eyes questioned him. The Chevalier knew what she wanted to know, whom she was missing. He felt the urge to answer, but just did not know how.

-Saya, I am so sorry…

The Chevalier hugged her tightly and whispered against her smooth cheeks:

-Hagi is gone.

Her eyes pooled with tears and a heartfelt scream escaped her lips:

-!Nooo..!

Solomon held her firmly against his chest, her pain deeply wounding his own heart. However, he shall be strong, for both of them.

Eventually, her sobs halted. The Chevalier kept on holding her, gently caressing her back in an attempt to soothe her.

Solomon realized he had to move her. He would take her to his place. Ever so gently, he lifted her bridal style through the threshold of the tomb gates. Saya's silent tears still ran out her shut eyes.

000000

Note: Well, that's my prologue. Hope you like it. Please review it, I could use your remarks ;-)!!


	2. A Faint Smile from a Looking Glass

0

Once again, yet not the same

Chapter 2 – Faint smile from a looking glass

00

Thank you for your reviews. I'm so happy to have gotten them. Here's my second post, hope you enjoy it.

000

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood plus.

0000

The purple-haired young man brushed away some stray hair on Saya's neck and shoulders, and took the silk cape off.

-Fabulous! –he exclaimed, praising his own work. Then swiftly bend over to clean after him.

Solomon drew himself closer and smiled to her, from the looking glass three faces faintly smiled back.

-Thank you, André. She looks adorable.

-Always my pleasure, sir.

The stylist tilted his head respectfully and picked up his tools. Solomon ushered him to the door.

-Oh, André, I supposed I don't have to remind you that…

-Mr. Goldshmith, you can always count on my discretion.

Solomon smiled and lightly tapped the young man's shoulder.

-Thank you, André. Contact my assistant regarding your bill. –Solomon closed the door, and within seconds he was back to Saya's side.

She had stood up and approached the window panes; the tip of her fingers followed the raindrops' capricious paths on the cold glass. Solomon eyes caressed her figure for a moment.

Her silky hair was now shoulder-long. And in a casual short pink dress she looked so young and vulnerable.

Yet, she was a chiropteran Queen, a skillful sword fighter and a relentless warrior.

And the only one who had won Solomon's heart.

-Saya… - he called her name softly, almost requesting her permission to come closer.

She wouldn't budge. Since Solomon had moved her to his place, one week ago, she was always in this state. Saya would spend plenty of time in bed, her eyes opened, her mind traveling spaces that were out of Solomon's reach. She was also fond of staring out through the windows for hours, her gaze on the stars or the storms without really paying heed to her surroundings. From time to time, a treacherous tear would flee her eye, and her lips would cry her First Chevalier's name.

The first time Solomon witnessed this scene, he became ill with jealousy and sorrow.

He was totally empathic with her grief and mourning. After all, Hagi was her faithful companion and he had loved her deeply. However, it was the sentiment that so patently surrounded the crying of his Chevalier's name that made Solomon wonder whether he would ever win her love. For her heart seemed to be engaged with Hagi's memories.

The Chevalier tried to convince himself of the transitory nature of her state. He just needed to grant her some space and time alone so her heart would heal.

However, as time elapsed, he started favoring the notion of a more active intervention.

Bearing these thoughts, Solomon embraced her, his chest locked to her back. He leaned his face on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Saya, I know you are in pain… Hagi was very precious to you and he will always live in your feelings and memories."

The Chevalier made her turn in his arms and faced her gorgeous eyes.

"And I want you to know that I'm here for you. I'm presenting you my heart and my life. And there is no rush…"

"I'll be waiting for you, for you to look at me, to talk to me, to search my company…"

Saya's eyes became large ponds of long-hold tears.

"And it's time to throw out your grief. I'll help you."

He enfolded her tightly, and then passionately murmured to her ear:

"Cry it out, let it out…"

Saya felt as if a dam of emotions had fell to pieces inside of her. Waves of sorrow and anger bathed her body and mind. She started to cry loudly, to call her Chevalier's name. She jerked and shuddered into Solomon's arms, which wouldn't let go of her.

He pulled her down to the floor, where he embraced her and rocked her on his lap.

Her howls eventually grew less frequent and died out as stifled moans.

Solomon took her to her bed. He let her head rest on the pillows and sat by her, wiping her face with his handkerchief. As soon as she felt calmer, he stood up.

-Don't you leave me… -she whispered.

Solomon heart lifted with joy. She had spoken to him. She wanted his company.

-I was going to call in the maid, that's all…

He lightly motioned her hand over the sensor and went back to her side. This time, she rested her head on his lap. Solomon thought that he wouldn't trade his place with a king's. He felt so blissful.

The spacious brass bed was covered with white satin sheets. A tenuous fragrance of lavender flowers rose from the covers. He managed to reach the dimmer and the crystal chandelier started radiating fading beams over the couple. Solomon looked down at her, she was so gorgeous even in her sorrow. The brass bed, the satin covers and the dim lights were just suitable decorations to her beauty. As he looked at her velvety skin, her midnight hair, he could not help but envision their unclothed bodies entwined on that bed, her locks cascading over his closed eyes, his mouth…

-Vous avez appelé, monsieur?

Solomon blushed a little. He was grateful the lights were so dim.

-Oui, Amélie. S'il vous plaît, une tisane pour mademoiselle. Elle se sent un peu nerveuse.

-Tout de suite, monsieur.

The maid was prompt to leave the chamber.

"Solomon, restrain yourself" –he thought, a little amused.

Saya stirred and the Chevalier's eyes were drawn to her angelic face. He started to lovingly stroke her hair.

-We will have Eternity… -he mused.

- - - - - - - - -

Did you call, sir?

Yes, Amélie. Please, some herbal tea for the lady. She's feeling a little nervous.

Right away, sir.

00000000000

Note: Ok, about the brief dialogue in French, I do have a reason. According to the story, Cinq Fleches' headquarters were located in Paris. I would have LOVED to listen to Solomon speak French, but of course, it never happened. sigh

Again, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for your reviews, they really made me happy. Hope you liked this second chapter.

Please keep on reviewing, just click on "go", there on your left. Help me improve.


	3. A Second Chance

0

Once again, yet not the same

Chapter 3 – A second chance

00

Thanks for your very interesting reviews. Here's the third chapter, enjoy and please review. Again this story is not betaread -they seem to be busy- grin. However, read on and forgive any mistakes. :-)!!

000

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood plus.

0000

Thirty more seconds. Stir, stir.

Done!

Once more he had managed to make the best almond gelato. He could already imagine the gluttonous look on the twins' face when he placed it on the table.

Then the doorbell rang. But it was not just another client, it was…

-Julia, it's so nice to see you –Kai wiped his hands and grabbed a cup- Just on time to taste my delicious almond gelato.

-Kai –Julia started talking to his back, he was busy pouring ice cream balls into the cup- I saw her…

-Who? –he asked casually, then he reacted and turned away- Hey, you don't mean…

-Saya –said Julia- I saw Saya this morning.

Kai dropped the spoon.

Saya!

He forced himself to calm down. He placed the cup in front of Julia and grabbed another spoon and a folded napkin for her.

-How..? Where..? –he mumbled.

-I'll tell you everything, Kai, but –Julia's voice sounded serious- you have to promise not to act impulsively.

Kai made a sigh.

-Just tell me, Julia. You know I've been like crazy. I haven't been able to find her anywhere –the young man snapped.

-Okay… -now it was Julia's time to sigh. Kai will do as he pleased, and that would probably mean trouble, but who could help it?

-This morning, as I was exiting the mall, a car approached the sidewalk. I guessed it called my attention because it was an imported luxury car. The driver was a blond young man, and when he got off I could take a better look at him. It was Solomon Goldsmith himself.

Kai gasped. Solomon was alive, then. But he did not interrupt Julia.

-He got to the passenger's door to open it, and help a lady come out of the car. That lady resembled Saya very much.

-So, you are not sure? –Kai was impatient.

-No, they went into the mall right away and I didn't want to follow them. You know that if Solomon's got Saya, he wouldn't like to be found. Uncovering ourselves to them will just make them disappear again.

-Then, if he doesn't want us to find him, why did he show up at such a public place? - Kai wondered.

-Well, I can only conclude that even if since Saya woke up one year ago, her memories are not completely back. He might have wanted to take her to familiar surroundings, to help her remember. They wouldn't come to the Omoro, so he chose the mall.

-That makes sense – Kai thought-. But, where can I start looking for them, now?

-I've done some research –Julia got some papers from a folder-. Two years ago, Cinq Flèches Pharmaceutics opened a branch in Okinawa Prefecture. They own two floors in an exclusive business district. Here's the information about the offices. Although Solomon's name is not on the Board, he must be in permanent contact with the offices.

-He must be –Kai's eyes brightened up. He grabbed the papers-. Thank you so much. I'll go take a look.

-Kai! David is not in town, but at least you should call Lewis.-Julia advised.

-Don't worry, Julia. I'll just take a look, I promise. They'll never notice me.

-Just remember that your chiropteran powers do not make you invincible.

-I know, I know – Kai put the ice-cream in the fridge and tapped Julia's shoulder- Please, tell the twins to take over. I'm heading to the business district.

. . . . . .

The sun was dying behind the autumn sky. The dusk bathed the horizon with a palette of gold, red and purple. Saya's room was filled with this radiance.

The young lady's eyes did not show the melancholy of the precedent days anymore. Now, she would tolerate -rather than actively participate in- Solomon's enthusiastic plans for the day. However, though she often offered an image of indolence, she would smile more often as the days passed by.

Marie Claude -Amélie's daughter- was hanging up Saya's new outfits in the armoire. Sitting by the window, the Crimson Queen divided his attention between the evening color display and Marie Claude's skillful arrangement.

Beautiful garments had once been Saya's passion. But those times seemed so distant and blurry. Besides, now that her Chevalier was gone, the recollections of their time together in Joel's mansion were almost physically painful. In the past nights she had screamed in her sleep when her dreams brought these memories back. Unfortunately, the images would stay and haunt her during daytime. For Hagi was no longer by her side to help her connect her past and her present.

Fortunately, Solomon was there. Saya still could not remember much about him, but she knew that he was an important part of her past. Also, in the whole year she had spent in his house, he had dearly taken care of her. A private nurse saw to her daily blood needs and the cook would only prepare her favorite dishes. Amélie and Marie Claude assisted her at all times. But beside this comfort related to his wealth, the blond young man had devoted himself to Saya.

Solomon had come to her bedside in the middle of the night to chase her nightmares away and soothe her. Also, he had spent long evening hours just keeping her company. He had read to her, taken walks with her. Three months ago, and despite his occupations, he had taken her in a long trip to France. And most recently, they had been around Okinawa. They even went shopping to a mall that she apparently used to visit thirty years ago! And though none of the places triggered any memories, she was grateful for his dedication.

Saya stood up and approached the armoire. She had just had an idea.

-I would like to wear that dress to supper this evening, Marie Claude. Set the outfit for me, please. I'll take a shower.

The maid nodded.

-Certainly, miss.

Saya walked into the adjacent bathroom and quickly shed all of her clothes. She wanted to thank Solomon. She would dress something special just for him. Although Saya did not realize it, she was smiling.

. . . . . .

Kai parked his motorcycle just in front of the luxurious building. The streets were very busy at that time of the day, since most of the people were going back to their homes. Kai thought that he would wait until nightfall to break through a window and find out as much as he could. But, just then, a funny scene caught his attention. A young boy got off a small car, parked by the sidewalk and started cursing loudly. He shoved the hood open and leaned to check the engine. Kai watched in amusement. He decided to approach the boy and perhaps be of some help.

-What seems to be the problem? –he inquired friendly.

The boy jumped, he was already very nervous, as Kai could see.

-Oh.. –the teenager hesitated, but then decided to embrace any help he could get- My car won't start, and I am already so late. I was supposed to deliver an envelope to the big boss before 7 PM. Gosh, they're going to kill me. They'll surely fire me first thing in the morning… -he gushed.

-Calm down –Kai was definitely amused by the boy- Let me take a look, maybe I can help.

-Sure, sure. ..

Kai was more skilled with motorcycles than with cars. However he had solved minor problems of her father's old van. However, this car seemed to need a professional… and a miracle.

After many trials, Kai had to give up.

-Sorry, buddy. I guess your car has passed…

The young boy scratched his head.

-Then, I'm a dead man, too. I guess I'll try and take a cab, then.

They both look down at the avenue, which showed a major traffic jam, as it was customary at that peak hour.

The teenager sighed, dishearten. Kai felt pity for him.

-Look, where are you taking this envelope?

-To my boss'. Just let me take a look at the address.

The boy went inside the car and quickly came back with the envelope.

-It's South West, in Naha.

-Well… -Kai consulted his wristwatch- I needed to kill time, anyhow –he mumbled.

-Look, I have my bike right there –he pointed at it- I'll give you a ride to Naha.

The boy's eyes lit up.

-Would you do that? Thank you!

-You're wel…

Before Kai could say anything else the boy had grabbed his bag, and was standing next to the motorcycle, waiting for Kai.

Kai just laughed at the scene and hurried to start the motorcycle. He handed a helmet to the teenager.

-Eh… By the way, I'm Yamada Kenji.

-Miyagusuku Kai, nice to meet you –Kai smiled and they both headed for Naha.

. . . .

Saya was sitting in front of her vanity, giving some final touches to her appearance. She somehow knew that plenty of time had passed since she last had so carefully dressed and done her hair.

However, she wanted to do it for Solomon. She had noticed how his eyes brightened up when she tried that dress on at the store, and how much he had insisted on buying it. Now, she wanted to wear it for him, for no reason, just to please him.

A slight blush colored her cheeks at this thought.

_Just to please him._

Saya realized that Solomon was increasingly becoming the object of her thoughts. She swiftly concluded that it could not be otherwise. Solomon was his only friend, the only one she knew and could turn to, now that Hagi was gone. She had none else. However, she chased these musings away. She did not want to reflect on her actions or motivations, at least not in that moment.

A knock on the door made her rise to her feet, her heart racing with anticipation. It was Solomon. He always came to her room in the evening, after work. Besides she had grown to recognize his gentle knocking.

She straightened up her dress once more and meekly said:

-Come in.

Solomon friendly smile faded and was replaced with an expression of pure delight at the sight of Saya.

He did not approach her at once, but merely stood there, drinking in her beauty. He took pleasure in her looks, but was also touched when he realized that she had dressed up just for him.

Solomon slowly reached her side, knelt down, and took her hand in his to lovingly press his lips against her creamy skin. The soft lips lingered over her hand, not willing to break the contact. And Saya felt warm inside, she could sense his love, a powerful energy that surrounded both of them at that moment. She was just like a violin string that would resonate in harmonic response to the strings being played. She felt so connected to Solomon that she would respond in sympathy. And the feeling made her shiver.

She felt overwhelmed and tried to rescue her hand from his, but not wanting to be rude, she just slid it back. As a result his lips traced a path down from the back of her hand to the tip of her fingers. Saya gasped and Solomon looked up at her, and their eyes met.

. . . . .

Kai looked at the mansion in front of which they had stopped.

-Boy, is your boss a yakuza? Just, look at this place.

Kenji laughed. He was in a good mood. They had arrived there just on time.

-No, but he's big. He's the CEO of Cinq Flèches Pharmaceutics. Have you heard about them?

Kai was shocked. He grabbed the envelope from Kenji's hand.

-Hey, Kai. You'll tear it, c'mon!

Kai eyes hastily looked for the recipient's name and when he read it, he could not believe his eyes.

-Solomon Goldsmith…

-Kai, give it back. I still need to deliver it –Kenji was in a hurry.

-Sure, buddy, here… And run –Kai smiled to the boy- I'll wait right here to take you back.

Kenji smiled radiantly at him and hurried to the main gates.

Kai stood there, leaning on the motorcycle. As soon as Kenji got inside the house, he summoned his chiropteran powers and flew over the house. He kept her distance, for he knew that Solomon senses were very acute. However, he managed to glance into every window until…

-It's Saya!

He had seen her. Kai had to restrain himself not to break through that window and take her with him. But it would have shocked Saya, to say the least. And he will never do anything that could hurt her.

Kai thought that Saya might not remember him. Last time, it took her over a year to remember at least part of her past. He did not know how long it would take her now. Not to mention that the Kai she would remember was different from the one who now overflew her window. When they finally met, they would have a lot to catch up on.

He carefully approached the window. He could clearly see Saya, now. It was her, though she looked a little different. Her hair was longer, and she was wearing an elegant dress. She looked grown up and sophisticated. But, it was Saya, _his_ Saya. He changed his angle and could see something else. A blond man in white stood in front of her.

_Solomon Goldsmith_. No doubt. Kai had never needed so much self control. How dare he kidnap his sister? Kai knew how much Solomon had helped Saya, and he was also aware of his love for her. But Saya was also very precious to Kai. Now that Hagi was gone, she belonged with him, with her nieces, and with her friends from the Red Shield. Solomon had acted out of selfishness when he took her away.

Suddenly Kai stop musing. Solomon had kneeled and was kissing Saya's hand. The red-haired watched intently as Solomon rose to his feet and slowly approached Saya.

"Is he going to kiss her?"- he wondered. If Solomon dared to do so, he would break in and fight him, no matter the consequences. Kidnapping Saya was terrible, but taking advantage of her condition would be beyond the limits.

Without even noticing, Kai drew closer. His body readied to charge against the window as he saw Solomon's face approach Saya's.

. . . .

Okay, this is the end of Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. And don't forget to review please.


	4. The Past is Calling Out my Name

0

Once again, yet not the same

Chapter 4 – The Past is Calling Out my Name

00

I apologize for taking so long to update. I had the intention to revise and reload the files within a week, but evidently it took me much longer grin.

Now, please keep in mind that between chapter 2 and 3 one full year has elapsed, and not one month as I originally stated. If necessary, please read the revised chapter 3 smile I had to make that change on behalf of chapter 4.

Again, not betaread.

By the way, is there anyone willing to proofread the chapters before I upload them? I'd really appreciate it.

Read, enjoy and review if you will nn

000

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood plus.

0000

Past midnight. New moon. The bedroom was plunged into shadows; but it really did not matter, for the man sitting by the French windows did not miss the light. His supernatural senses allowed him to clearly see everything around; however his sight was locked to the slumbering figure on the bed while memories of over thirty years flooded his troubled mind.

-How ironical, Saya, my love… –he thought- During all the years that I watched over your cocoon, I could only wish for your awakening, so we could be together. And now that you are finally here by my side… all I can feel is the fear of losing you…

Solomon rose to his feet and quietly approached the bedside. He could hear her rhythmic breathing, and was relieved that she had finally fallen asleep.

The memories of the evening were bittersweet. All the turmoil of the earlier hours had somehow led to the sweetest and most precious experience Solomon had ever had in his entire immortal existence. And, for that reason, he felt both concerned and blissful at the same time.

The Chevalier sat on the bed, close to her. Ever so gently he stroked her hair, pulling some stray tresses away from her face.

"Saya –he said in a low yet determined whisper – I won't lose you to Kai. He will not take you away."

The mere thought of Saya's stepbrother triggered his wrath. And his mind started recreating the events of the evening.

Saya had dressed up for him, and he felt so flattered. He had wanted to express his gratitude, so he knelt before her and kissed her hand. But then, as he felt her response, he could not help wanting more than simply kissing her hand.

But just then, Marie Claude had knocked on the door. Apparently, a messenger from his office had a brought some documents for him.

Solomon had reluctantly asked a blushed Saya to excuse him and had headed to his studio. There, he read the enfolded missive. He realized that the Board of Directors awaited a response: the documents were to be signed and sent back. So he had sit at his desk and put himself to the task of revising and signing the documents.

He was enfolding them when his senses alerted him. His right arm morphed into a lethal blade and he swiftly moved away from the window crystals just before its pieces scattered into the room and a male figure broke in.

-Kai…

Solomon certainly remembered Saya's brother, but he was surprised to find him almost unchanged. He chased away his surprise to avoid being caught off guard.

The red-haired slid into the room, his eyes glowing with loathing.

-Solomon Goldsmith. I've come for Saya!

.…..

-Aunt Julia, Kai's been away for quite a while, do you know when he's coming back? –the blue-eyed twin questioned the older woman for the tenth time.

-Yes, Aunt Julia, I'm worried about Kai…-the words of the maroon-eyed were interrupted by a distinct sound from her stomach. She blushed and ventured- Can we at least start with the soup..?

-Come on, girls -Julia almost rolled her eyes.

The twins were already 31 years old, but seemed to be eternal teenagers in both their looks and behavior.

To tell the truth, Julia was very worried about Kai, she feared his impetuosity. Passion could so easily take over his sensibility… And she knew that he so much loved Saya. The scientist could only hope that he would not do anything foolish or risky. There was so much at stake.

-Maya… -Julia stated addressing the blue-eyed twin- For the last time: No. I don't know when Kai's coming back, he just asked me to tell you to watch the restaurant while he's away, so he must be here anytime soon… -again Maya didn't seem satisfied with the answer.

-And, Irene… No, we are not… Well –Julia softened when she saw the hungry expression on Irene's face- I guess we could start with the soup…

Maya smiled to her twin and took her hand in hers, and the three women proceeded to the table. Julia snapped her cell phone and made a long put off call:

-Lewis, this is Julia. Come to the Omoro ASAP… Yes. This is code RQ.

That was the code for news about Saya, the Red Queen.

. . . . . .

Solomon stared at Kai. Both men studied each other for some seconds; finally, Diva's Chevalier broke the silence.

-Did you know that she has no memories of you?

Kai's eyes sagged with the shock. He was expecting something of the kind, but no memories whatsoever? No recalls of her human family?

-What do you plan to do? –Solomon went on- Just break into Saya's bedroom as you just did here and frighten her? And then shock her by telling her who you are?

Kai did not know what to answer. He certainly did not want to hurt her or cause her to have any reaction similar to Vietnam's.

-Please, be reasonable. She needs time, her memories will come back in time and then… she will decide what she wants to do…

Kai cursed inwardly. He knew that Solomon was right. Saya was not to be shocked, it would only hurt her. However, he would not give in so easily.

-You… –he screamed glaring at the other Chevalier with murderous intent - You had no right to take her away. _We_ are her family, her nieces and I, she belongs with us.

Solomon did not answer. He understood that Kai would not retreat without fighting. He just wondered what he had in mind.

-As you can see, Solomon. I am a Chevalier.

Solomon eyes went wide with surprise. Now, he understood why Kai looked almost unchanged, but he swiftly regained control of himself and just remarked:

-So, you're a Chevalier. –he stifled a laugh- I was beginning to think that there had been some breakthroughs regarding the Red Shield's research on empowering their soldiers. I thought that maybe Dr. Silverstein had found a way to grant you endless youth for the sake of Diva's twins…

The blonde Chevalier drew closer to Kai, deeply interested.

-And, may I ask… why? Who did it?

Kai's body tensed. The painful recollections of the incident that caused him to be turned into a Chevalier overwhelmed his mind.

-Let's say it's none of your business –the red-haired stated bitterly-. Just know one thing…

Solomon looked at him attentively, wondering what his demand would be.

-I won't take Saya with me right now. I understand that it would not do her any good. But you will talk to her…

Kai's voice trembled with emotion.

-I was turned by the Red twin, by my daughter Irene – Kai explained, fighting with the painful memories-. I'm his father and his Chevalier. And now that my sister's Chevalier is gone, my blood is the closest one to Hagi's… my blood might trigger her recalls… So, tomorrow… I'll come back… and she will drink from me…

Once again, the same situation? Having to fight for Saya with a Chevalier who loved her, who shared her same blood… Solomon could not help it. He charged against Kai, taking him off guard and shoved him against the wall. The bookcase collapsed and the nearby marble statue of Aphrodite fell down from its stand, breaking in two pieces, but Solomon did not mind that.

-No! –Solomon's blade appendage was on Kai's throat.

-You don't care about her recollections, you just want to bond with her with blood, to be a consolation prize for losing Hagi. And I won't allow for it..!

-Solomon! –a voice full of fear and confusion made him hastily morph his arm back into a human's. He instantly released Kai's throat. The boy started coughing and leaned on the wall for support. He had been so close to death.

Within seconds, the blonde Chevalier was by Saya's side, comforting her. But the Red Queen's eyes were fixed on the stranger, who straighten himself and could not help but calling out her name:

-Saya!

Saya narrowed her eyes in confusion, then recognition stroke her mind.

-Kai? –she whispered… and fainted. Solomon was quick to catch her in his arms.

-Saya! –Kai wanted to approach her side, but Solomon's eyes halted him.

The blonde Chevalier looked down at Saya with concern. And when his eyes rose from her beloved Queen's face, there was bitterness and hatred in them.

-I'll contact you later.

Kai fought his feelings to reach out and touch her. Oh, after all those years he so much yearned for her.

Who did Solomon think he was?

However, Kai knew that he had to go, he couldn't do otherwise. He tilted his head and went out the room through the window.

Solomon headed to Saya's bedroom, and found Marie Claude standing by the door, her visage was calm, despite what she had just seen.

-Marie Claude, handle that folder to the messenger and tell the nurse to come to mademoiselle's room.

-Oui, monsieur.

The Chevalier hurried to Saya's bedroom and kindly deposited his beloved on her bed.

Alice, the nurse, joined them almost immediately and helped Solomon awaken the young lady.

The blonde man was relieved when he finally saw her open her eyes. However, he knew that the worst was yet to come.

In fact, once they were alone Saya started:

-Solomon…

He needed no more words. The Chevalier sat close to her and took her hand in his.

-Saya, my love… Listen to me very carefully.

Solomon did not say much, for he did not want to make her more confused. He told him that she had known Kai in the past, and that his father George had taken care of her for some time. That they both had been like family to her and…

-Saya, there's a possibility that drinking from Kai's blood could help you get your memories back –her eyes told him that she did not understand. Solomon went on- Kai's blood might be similar to Hagi's. And since your Chevalier's blood was crucial to your awakening, maybe Kai's could help.

-So… shall I drink from him? –Saya trembled.

-Only if you want to… -Solomon caressed her forehead gently- It's your decision.

-Can I… -she hesitated- Can I think it over?

-Sure… -Solomon kissed her hand and then her forehead to reassure her- Shall I ask Amélie to bring your supper here? –Solomon's eyes saddened. To think she had put on that beautiful dress and made up just for him… he cursed inwardly at the past events.

-Well… -she looked down to her dress- I had other plans… but my head's spinning, I feel…

-I know, my love. I know. There would be plenty of opportunities for that… -he did not want to put any pressure on her- I'll have your supper served in bed and the nurse will take care of you afterwards. Then, I'll come back and kiss you goodnight.

-Will you stay with me for a while, until I fall asleep? –he meekly asked…

Solomon's heart lifted with bliss.

-Certainly, my love. I'll watch over your sleep, all night long –he promised.

-Thank you –her eyes smiled back, but Solomon could feel that her mind was not at ease, so he rose to his feet and momentarily left her side.

. . . . . .

The black van stopped in front of the Omoro and a heavy old man got off. He headed for the entrance of the restaurant, but was suddenly blinded by the powerful lights of a motorcycle coming directly towards him. He was quick to gain the sidewalk and vividly protested to the reckless rider:

-Kai, will you grow up someday? You're giving me a heart attack… -Lewis started half joking, but his smile died when Kai took out his helmet and the old man could see the troubled expression on his face.- Hey, buddy. What's wrong?

The red-haired did not answer, just kicked the sidewalk and scratched his head in desperation. He sat on the floor, not willing to enter the Omoro and let the girls witness his distress.

Lewis leaned on the side of the van, just waiting. He knew Kai very well, so he would let him steam off.

After a few moments, the boy broke the silence.

-I saw her, Lewis. I saw her and I couldn't even talk to her… -said Kai, his eyes fixed on the dusty floor.

Lewis eyes showed his surprise. So, Saya was in Okinawa…

-He's got her, Solomon Goldsmith kidnapped her. She's been in his place for a year but she… her memories aren't back yet…

-I see… -Solomon Goldsmith, that brat… Lewis never liked him-. And, what is the plan?

Kai looked up to his friend.

-I told Solomon I'll help her remember. Saya has to drink from me. I'm a Red Queen's Chevalier, after all…

-Kai… -Lewis wanted to remark that they knew too little about chiropterans to make such a statement, but decided that Kai'd better talk with the expert- Come on in… Let's see what Julia has to say about it, right?

Kai nodded and ushered his friend inside the restaurant, where two bright pairs of eyes welcomed him back effusively.

. . . . .

-Come in… -Saya answered to the gentle knocking she already knew so well.

Solomon entered the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

The room was only illuminated by the dim light from the reading lamp. In fact, Saya had just put down a book of poems.

Her elegant dress was gone. Instead she was wearing an off-white lace nightgown. She had also washed her face, so no trace of her previous make up could be seen. She looked so sweet and beautiful. Solomon knew he wanted to spend Eternity with her, no matter the conditions. So he smiled at her, and taking her hand in his, he sat close to her on the bed.

-Are you feeling better? –his right hand cupped her cheek as he talked.

-Better, just a little tired… -she confessed.

-It's natural. You've been through so many emotions this evening –his eyes showed love and care- You'll feel better tomorrow, I promise…

-Solomon… -she started.

The Chevalier's body tensed. He knew that whatever Saya was about to say had been long meditated.

-I… I still can't remember everything about you –she looked away, apologizing- But I know that you are an important part of my past, and that you care about me…

-Certainly, my love –he encouraged her.

-And, I have to believe in your words… I know I can believe in you –she hastily added- And…

She sighed, then inspired and stated:

-I will drink from Kai.

Solomon held his breath. The thought of Saya drinking from Kai's neck was unbearable, he almost felt physically ill, but controlled himself on behalf of his Queen.

-But first… -she went on-. Solomon… Please, tell me… When I woke up, you fed me, didn't you?

The Chevalier's body lightly shivered at the recollection.

-Yes, Saya. I let you feed on me.

-Well… the memories are somewhat blurry, but I do recall your warmth and your giving in to me… -she blushed.

-After that… -she continued- I remembered Hagi, and asked you why he was not there, right?

-Yes, everything happened more or less as you describe it… -he said smiling.

-So, your blood… it helped me remember, didn't it?

Solomon suddenly understood where she was heading for, and even if the mere thought of it was delightful, he knew he had to think of her well being first. So, he hastily commenced an explanation.

-Saya, blood always helps. You need blood to survive, to work your abilities to the fullest. Yes, you fed on me, and yes, you remembered Hagi after that. But you have not remembered much more ever since. And a whole year has elapsed…

-That's because I haven't fed on your blood again –she snapped.

Solomon had to admit this truth. Since that memorable time, he had not let her drink from him again. A nurse took care of her daily blood needs.

-Solomon, I would like… I would like to give it a try… -she looked away- I would like to drink… from you…

-Saya… -the Chevalier's voice did not disguise his happiness.

-And afterwards, we'll wait for a few days… and if my memories don't come back, then, I'll drink from Kai.

Solomon could not agree more. His gray eyes had turned bright with bliss.

-As you wish, my love. I have no objection to that. Au contraire… -he smiled to her and she took his hand.

-I already talked to Alice, I asked her not to come tonight.

Solomon looked into her eyes intently. So, she had not fed yet. Fortunately, he had and very well.

The Chevalier smiled at her and slowly started to undo the buttons of his white shirt. Saya followed the movement of his fingers, mesmerized. Long forgotten and powerful sensations started to build inside of her.

Solomon tucked back the collar and leaned forward to her. Saya's hands travelled his arms and rested on his shoulders. She embraced him tightly, burying her face in his neck, relishing the throbbing of his veins. His skin had a faint smell of blue roses, she could get lost in his essence.

Saya brushed his locks away from his skin and pressed her lips on his neck, there were the pulsations of the flowing liquid were more intense. She couldn't help kissing his neck lightly. Solomon gasped and held her in a tight embrace, coaxing her to drink. She merely grazed his skin with her fangs, and crimson droplets stated seeping from the scratch. She was quick to lick them away, causing the Chevalier to moan softly.

However, the taste of blood just made her eager, and hunger and passion possessed her. Saya latched her fangs onto Solomon's neck and began to drain his bursting veins.

Solomon was panting, the sensations were indescribable. He felt the sheer pain and the ultimate pleasure again. He pressed his body tightly against hers, giving in completely. His hands passionately caressed her back; all his senses were full of her warmth, her essence.

Everything around them just disappeared; for some precious moments the only things that mattered was her mouth, her warm tongue, her fangs piercing his skin, and the rusty taste of the crimson liquid filling her body.

. . . .

End of Chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Chapter 5 will be up soon, if you so request in your reviews


	5. The Other Red Queen’s Chevalier Part I

Once again, yet not the same

Chapter 5 – The Other Red Queen's Chevalier Part I

00

"Special thanks to my friend Le Baka for his proofreading, I hope he doesn't run out of patience, because I'm planning to send him the next chapter very soon n n"

00

And thanks for all your reviews. You really inspire me to keep on writing.

Enjoy and review if you will n n

000

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood plus.

0000

11 PM. Some few were drinking their worries and boredom away at the Omoro bar.

-Luis… -one of the costumers asked, looking at the bartender with sagged eyes -Where has Kai been all night? Haven't seen him around…-

-Oh, he's been busy –Luis replied. -Oh, look, here he comes…-

Kai came in, greeting everyone around, later to summon Luis with a flicker of his hand.

-Please, close the place tonight. I'll be upstairs, – he whispered.

-No problem, boss. Is everything alright? -

Kai smiled. Luis had been with them for two years so far.

As a South American immigrant, he had come to the Omoro one day, offering his aid in exchange of food. Kai had given him some minor tasks to do and had been very satisfied with the results. He had come the next day, and the day after the next. And at the end of one week, he had made himself indispensable. Kai had then offered him a more steady position.

Luis was quick to learn, and was always there to do any work. He helped with the cleaning, waiting for tables, mixing the drinks, and was an effective doorman. His way of talking with the customers drove them towards him.

However, Luis still didn't know about the peculiarities of the Miyagusuku family. But given the current circumstances, Kai wondered if he would have to entrust him with the truth. The idea would take some time.

-Yes, everything's okay. I'll just be upstairs if you need me… -

-I know, boss. Don't you worry -

Kai ran upstairs, awaiting for a meeting with Julia and Lewis.

. . . . .

-Irene…- Ice-coloured eyes glared at her sister, only then to shake her. - Are you awake?-

-Hmm? Well, I'm now, Maya… – Irene replied sleepily. Rubbing her eyes, he sat up, later to move over for Maya, who eagerly sat down and started chattering.

-What do you think is going on in the living room? I think –she glanced down- that Kai knows our aunt's whereabouts. I'm sure he saw her this evening… -

-Oh, really… -Irene replied. She knew that escaping Maya's midnight talks was impossible. But then, her stories have gotten interesting -Then, why didn't he bring her home? -

Maya let go a sigh, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

-It's not that easy. Remember Solomon Goldsmith?-

Irene did remember him from Joel's diary and from Kai's stories.

-Well… -Maya continued- I overheard Kai talking about him to Aunt Julia, just before we went to bed. I guess Solomon has kidnapped our aunt.

-That would make sense –Irene gasped, recalling something-. Do you remember the day our aunt woke up, one year ago? Kai was telling Aunt Julia that he had felt uneasy all day long…

-Yes, and then Aunt Julia convinced him to go to the family tomb, and when he got there, our aunt was gone…

-Hmm… I'll never forget how angry he was when he came back…

-Me neither… But if Kai has found aunt Saya, then he'll need all the help he can get to bring her back. And, since he broke his relationships with the new Joel, I guess he can only count on Uncle Lewis, Uncle David and Aunt Julia. But, I don't think that Solomon Goldsmith would be willing to let Aunt Saya go.

-You mean he's keeping her prisoner? –Irene asked, frightened.

-I don't know… -Maya was considering the facts- I also heard Kai saying something about Aunt Saya's memories?

-So… she doesn't remember us? -

-I guess so. Just think about it –Maya was proud of her reasoning-. Now that Hagi is gone, who is going to help her remember?

Irene let go a devious smile; an idea had crossed her mind.

-Kai! –she snapped- Kai's blood could help Aunt Saya. Kai is my father _and_ my Chevalier. And my blood and Aunt Saya's are alike, so maybe…

-You're right, sis. Come on! –she took her twin's hand and headed for the door.

-Hey – Irene whispered- Where do you think you're going?-

-Let's spy on them – she suggested.

-No! –Irene began to hesitate- That would be wrong, Maya.-

Maya sighed, glaring at her sister with annoyance.

-Do you realize that we are chiropteran Queens, just as Aunt Saya? What if in some years we find ourselves in that same situation? Now we have the chance to learn what to do…-

-Do you think so? –Irene still doubted.

-Just come and find out -Maya grinned. Her sister sighed and followed her. She was also very curious, even if she wouldn't admit it.

. . . . . .

Saya's eyes blinked groggily.

-Good morning, my love. -

Solomon had noticed her awakening and was quick to draw the drapes open. Then he touched the call sensor and reached her side.

The Chevalier hoped that his beloved would regain her memories. However, and no matter what the results would be, he felt a stronger bond between them after her willingly taking his blood the night before. He only wished she would feel the same.

-How are you feeling? –he took her hand and pressed his lips on her palm, and when she responded by cupping his cheek, his eyes could not hide his delight. He looked at her intently.

Then, the recollections of the previous night hit Saya's mind.

His blood…

She could still taste his loving surrender.

He had been so kind, like if he were her genuine Chevalier, like if they were… lovers?

Saya blushed at the thought and Solomon smiled, quite discerning what she was recalling.

-Saya… -he started, but was interrupted by a rap on the door, just before Marie Claude came in carrying Saya's breakfast.

Solomon had stood up to let the maid lay the tray before Saya. Once she was gone, he smiled at her.

-I'll be gone in a few minutes –she nodded while sipping from her hot honey tea-. But I'll come back early in the afternoon, so, how would you like to go out with me?-

Saya smiled enthusiastically.

-Yes, I'd love to, Solomon. -

He approached her and kissed her cheek, then reluctantly left the room.

He would go to his office, certainly.

But, he would make a brief stop first.

. . . . .

Julia heard the discreet honking and hurried herself to the door. She swiftly locked the main door and fastened her coat. The umbrella would not mean much protection against the heavy rain, but she just had to make it to the taxi, anyhow. Julia looked around expecting a yellow cab, but there was none at sight. However, she had heard a honking, she was sure.

Just then, as it had occurred a couple of days ago, she saw a luxurious car approach the sidewalk. This time, as it parked just in front of her, the passenger door was opened for her to get in. Julia took a cautious look inside, rather much knowing who she was going to find.

-Good morning, Dr. Silverstein. You are as beautiful as always –Solomon complimented her-. Please, get inside, or you'll get all soaked…

-I am expecting a taxi… -she started to explain.

-That's what your taxi driver told me before I dismissed him –Julia was surprised- Don't worry, I tipped him very well. Please… -he gestured to the passenger's seat.

Julia looked around, a little nervous. Cautiously, she stepped into the car.

-Please, fasten your seatbelt. After all, we're heading to the Expressway. -

Julia looked at him in awe, yet, disbelief.

-So, the driver told you I'm going to Naha airport –she said.

-Certainly –Solomon smiled at her charmingly-. I know you're picking up your husband David this morning, I also know he's coming back from Shangai…

Julia sighed, she was on his car, but her researcher spirit wouldn't have let her waste this opportunity to know, to talk to Solomon Goldsmith after all those years.

The doctor examined Solomon's profile while he was busy maneuvering to get away from the suburban area.

-Dr. Silverstein, I mean no harm. I just want to talk -he looked at her reassuringly-. I have some questions that can only be responded by your expertise. Besides, you were always the most sensible of that… team.

Julia listened to him attentively.

-Last evening, I had an unexpected guest. I suppose you already know about it.

The doctor nodded.

-Well, your friend just broke and entered my abode. But I guess there's no point in complaining about Kai's misbehavior, for he has always been so… wild –Solomon smiled bitterly at his recalls.

Julia couldn't help but speaking on Kai's defense.

-He was desperate. Saya has been missing for over a year. You kidnapped her… -

-Allow me to disagree, doctor. –Solomon voice was polite, though he was displeased by Julia's comment-. First of all, I did not kidnap Saya. She had just awoken; I found her lying on the floor of that tomb. She was cold and hungry. What I was supposed to do, leave her?

Julia didn't believe him.

-Hagi is gone. And without her Chevalier's blood, she wouldn't remember her past immediately. In the meantime, she needed someone to take care of her. -

-But she has many friends who would take care of her. We were expecting her awakening, too –Julia stated.

-Human friends, Dr. Silverstein –Solomon remarked- And no matter how much you love her, humans cannot take appropriate care of a chiropteran Queen. That is why nature created Chevaliers.

-As you know, I'm a chiropteran Chevalier –he went on- sired by her sister Diva. But I have long ago devoted myself to serving Saya. -

-And I am her kin –Solomon stated-. I can take care of her needs day and night. She needed me, and I moved her with me to watch over her.

-You've forgotten something, Mr. Goldsmith –Julia snapped- Kai is a Chevalier, too. -

-That I didn't know –Solomon admitted-. However, what does your brat friend know about the needs of a grown up Queen? He has only taken care of chiropteran babies –Julia frowned at his statement, but Solomon went on- Saya needed a home, and someone who could love her and serve her. And I granted her all that. -

Julia looked away. It wouldn't be easy to argue with Solomon. He seemed determined to keeping Saya by his side.

-Besides, where was he when Saya woke up? She was there all by herself. And where was the Red Shield?-

-Kai's been a Red Queen Chevalier for over ten years –Julia started-, but he still has a lot to learn. The evening that Saya woke up, he called David and I to tell us he was not feeling well. He told me he was starving for blood, even if he had already had his daily treatment. Also, he couldn't stop thinking of Saya.-

-We went over to the Omoro as soon as we could to give him another treatment–she continued-. And once the blood transfusion was over, we suggested him to go to the tomb and see if Saya was alright. But, by the time he got there, Saya was gone.-

-He later understood that the Red Queen's blood in him was advising him that Saya was about to wake up. But how would he know. He was too inexperienced –Julia told him- And since then, he has blamed himself. He says it was his fault that we lost Saya, and he devoted himself to find her for a whole year, unsuccessfully. -

-So, please, don't blame him for breaking into your house –Julia continued- If you really love Saya, you will understand. He loves her, too. He already loved her thirty years ago, when he was human, you know?

Solomon never liked Julia's confidence. It was getting, annoying. Without even noticing he accelerated the sport car to its fullest. He shifted lanes easily, due to his chiropteran senses, but Julia started to get very nervous.

-Solomon… David awaits me… and I would love to get to my husband in one piece…-Julia softly let out.

Solomon sighed and decreased the speed.

-Julia… would you answer one question? Now I know that Kai couldn't be there when Saya woke up. And Hagi, well, he's gone. But what about the Red Shield. Shouldn't they be watching over their… weapon? –Solomon smiled bitterly.

-Solomon – Julia confessed- Kai and the Red Shield broke relations over fifteen years ago. Kai swore to kill anyone from that organization who would get near Diva's twins or Saya.-

-But, how come… -he inquired.

-Well, -Julia started- It all happened after the last Joel's death, and everything about it lead to Kai's turning into a Red Queen's Chevalier.

Solomon looked interested, this was a side of the story that he had never considered.

--

End of Chapter 5

Hope you enjoyed it, how soon would you like next to be up? Just let me know...


	6. The Other Red Queen's Chevalier Part II

0

Once again, yet not the same

Chapter 6 – The Other Red Queen's Chevalier Part II

00

Sorry it took me so long, really. But Im back! Here's chapter 6.

Read and enjoy, and review if you will n_n

000

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood plus.

0000

The delicious smell of freshly done miso soup and spinach was all over the kitchen. Maya stepped in, mumbled a sleepy "good morning" to Kai and sat at the table. Her father returned the greeting and turned around to look at her.

"Where's your sister? I can't believe she's late for breakfast" –he asked, setting a steamy bowl in front of the young lady.

"Oh… she's coming, Dad" -Maya didn't want to tell Kai that Irene was having trouble getting out of bed. They've been up until three in the morning, discussing what they had furtively heard.

However, Kai knew his daughters too well. Besides, Maya had called him "dad", which was very suspicious. She only called him like that when she wanted to make up for a mischief. So, the Chevalier got alert, but tried to act normally.

"Well, get ready because you are coming to the market with me. I'm going to need some help going places and carrying lots of bags."

Maya almost choked when she heard that. She had planned to get back to bed as soon as Kai was gone. She was so sleepy… But she didn't complain, or Kai would suspect.

"Sure, dad. But who will attend the customers while we are away?" –Maya was trying to find a plausible excuse not to go to the market.

"Good morning, boss… Maya…" -Luis entered the store and Maya almost choke… again.

"There goes my perfect excuse", she thought. She had a bad feeling about the rest of the morning.

. . . . . .

Solomon was as excited and curious as a child in a toy store, yet as indecisive. He had wanted to buy Saya something special, and thought that flowers will be an ideal present. So he had stopped by the flower shop.

However, after listening to the vendor for some minutes he was mentally exhausted. The lady insisted on praising the beauty and reciting the secret meaning of every kind of flower on display.

The blonde man then decided that he would keep it simple and elegant. Red roses were always a graceful choice, besides he knew how much Saya liked them.

Unfortunately, it was not over. After he had expressed his preferences to the vendor, she handed the confused Chevalier a thick catalog so he could pick up an arrangement. Solomon willingly turned a dozen pages and looked at all the pictures, but after a short while he had had enough.

He gave the florist his most charming smile and told her:

"I'm afraid I'll have to turn to you for suggestions"

The lady was flattered to have been asked and her fingers hastily shuffled the catalog pages to point at one picture.

"Allow me to suggest you number 28, sir. Your girlfriend will not be disappointed."

Solomon could not agree more. It was an exquisite and delicate, yet elaborated arrangement of two dozen long stem red roses.

"It's perfect, thank you. Could it be delivered this afternoon, please?"

"I'll personally see to that" –the florist replied with a smile.

Back in his car, Solomon was excited. He couldn't wait to see the expression on his beloved Queen's face.

Saya… -he whispered.

However, his expression shifted when he recalled the past events. Dr. Silverstein's revelations had been unexpected, to say the least.

"Who would have thought that the new Joel would turn out to be such a bastard?"

The ringing of his cellular phone interrupted his thoughts. The ringtone indicated that his office was calling again! Well, he would let his virtual secretary take this one:

"_Good morning. Mr. Goldsmith is not available. Time: 10:30 AM; Vital signs: Average; Status: Driving; Passengers: None; Destiny: The Business District. Estimated time of arrival: 15 minutes. Have a nice day"_

. . . . . . .

It was difficult for Kai to hide his smile. After two hours of errands –and only two hours of sleep- Irene and Maya were exhausted. The twins all but collapsed on a nearby bench.

"Are we done yet?" –Irene asked. Kai smiled and sat next to them.

"Okay, I'll tell you what. If you admit that you spied on our meeting last night, we'll take a cab home right now".

"But, dad…–Maya whined and gave her sister a quick look that meant 'don't go weak now'- What are you talking about?"

Irene sighed and took her younger sister's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Kai, it is true, we spied on you last night –Irene ignored her sister's murderous look-. And we think it is about time that we can have a more active role in your meetings and plans."

The Chevalier's eyes went round with surprise.

"I know that our behavior was rude. And we apologize for that –she grinned meekly- But we are not kids anymore, Kai. And the time has come to join the team and face whatever future is ahead of us as Chiropteran Queens."

"We're very worried about Aunt Saya, -she continued- and we want to help, and we _can_ help. Please, Kai –Irene's eyes begged her father-, don't push us out. After all, these matters are crucial to our kin."

The Chevalier did not know what to say. He stared at the twins as if they had changed in front of his same eyes. It seemed like if they had grown and matured overnight. Even Maya, the sharp-tongued one, was silent; she just looked at her sister in support and respect.

Kai's first reaction regarding Irene was always to surrender to her every desire, without even reasoning. However, after many years of self discipline, he had grown to control himself, so he could act as a father for both girls and not merely as Irene's Chevalier. He had also cultivated the habit of never making snap decisions, especially regarding Irene.

"Okay –Kai finally said-. We'll finish this discussion at home.

The Chevalier stopped a cab and the three of them headed to the Omoro.

. . . . . . .

"Let me get this right, then –said David as the taxi driver was placing his suitcases in the trunk-. You said Solomon Goldsmith gave you a ride this morning?"

Julia sighed. David had the tendency to repeatedly express his thoughts out loud whenever he was upset.

"Yes, but I'm alright. As I told you, we just talked."

"So, now he knows the truth about Kai. You told him all about his becoming a Red Queen's Chevalier…"

They both stepped into the cab.

"He would have found out sooner or later, don't you think? Besides, remember that Kai wants Saya to drink from him."

"And..?" –David gave her an inquisitive look.

"Well, Solomon is being very cautious, he's jealous and I thought that it would only benefit Kai's plans if I told him the truth." –Julia explained.

"Oh, and how did he react?"

"Well… -Julia hesitated-. It's Solomon Goldsmith, he can mask his feelings very well. But I'd dare to say that he was sympathetic."

"Sympathetic? –David's voice was full of doubt-. Do you really think so?"

Julia shrugged her shoulders and smirked. David was about to say something, but was interrupted by an incoming call.

"Hi, Lewis. Yes, I'm back in town. Sure, we have to talk, let's meet at the Omoro at… Not possible? What little spies are you talking about? –David laughed at Lewis' explanation- Oh, I get it. Then, let's meet at my place instead, call Kai and inform him."

David finished the call and looked at Julia.

"How come Maya and Irene are spying on us now?

Julia laughed. She thought that telling David all about the recent events would be unpleasant, but it seemed that it was going to be fun, too.

. . . . . . . . .

Home at last! However, and for the first time in over a year, Solomon did not head right to Saya's bedroom. He hastily directed his steps to Amélie's department.

When the Chevalier found the elder lady, she looked very glad. After greeting his boss and informing him that Saya was having tea in the garden, she pointed at the rosebud arrangement over a nearby round table.

"Voici, monsieur. Votre cadeau est déjà arrivé. Elles vont plaire beaucoup mademoiselle, j'en suis sûre » 000

Solomon looked at the bouquet. It was beautiful, indeed. Also, he understood how much his gesture towards Saya had pleased Amélie. Solomon was amused to know that deep inside, his trusted maid was a romantic.

Careful not to alter the arrangement, he took one rosebud from the bouquet and offered it to Amélie. The lady's eyes glittered and she mumbled a "merci, monsieur".

Solomon smiled at her and taking the bouquet with him, hurried to his studio. Writing was not one of his skills, so he hoped he could think of something nice to put on the card.

. . . . . . .

Kai had just come from the shower with nothing but a towel on, he hurried to answer his cell phone, since its ringing indicated it was…

"Lewis? What do you want, man? I can't even take a shower anymore, or what? –Kai joked- A meeting at David's? Okay, I get it. In fact, I guess I'll have something else to tell you. Yes, we'll discuss the admission of two more active members. Yes…I'll tell you all about it this afternoon. See you guys, then."

The red-haired threw his cell phone on the bed and took a dry towel to rub his head. He was smiling for he was picturing their expressions when he told them.

"The strength of two Chiropteran Queens will join us. Like in the good old times. No! –he corrected himself-. It's better than in the old times.

However, all of a sudden, his expression saddened a little.

"We'll need all the help we can get to protect Saya –he thought-. Damned Solomon Goldsmith!"

Kai started to put on his clothes.

"Saya's memories will be back soon after she drinks from me, and she will choose to live with her nieces and … with me."

The young man was trying to be optimistic, even if deep inside, he knew that chances were that Saya would choose Solomon. If Saya wanted a family, then Diva's Chevalier was her natural choice. And Kai knew that this fact only could influence Saya's decision a lot.

Yes, Saya would have never left Hagi. Even if the thought hurt him, Kai knew that Saya and Hagi had always loved each other. The fact that her Chevalier could never impregnate her wouldn't have stopped Saya from ending up with the one she loved.

However, now Hagi was gone. And Solomon had devoted himself to Saya, he had managed to become her guardian, her companion.

Kai cursed inwardly. How could he ever win Saya's heart if he couldn't even approach her?

He had to be patient, and wait for Solomon to contact him, as he had promised. He did not want to shock Saya.

The giggles of his children approaching his door brought him back to reality. Next, he heard Maya's impatient rapping and Irene's voice urging him to come downstairs to have lunch.

"Coming, coming…" -Kai replied.

He smiled. Saya would be so happy to meet her nieces. Kai would fight to have the three Chiropteran Queens finally reunited. Yes, very soon…

. . . . .

The beams of the afternoon sun were naturally screened by the foliage of the tall trees, and painted intricate shadowy designs all over the garden furniture and the graceful figure sitting by the pond.

The garden was a delightful place to be. Solomon had wanted to have citrus trees and fragrant shrubs, so the breeze was always sweet–scented, which reminded of a European design. Also, there were many rose trees, which offered a lovely perfumed display of red, pink and blue.

The right wing of the garden, however, showed features of an Oriental style. Water lilies, lotus and fish offered a soothing view in the calm waters of the pond that Saya was admiring, her back to the staircase.

Solomon approached her ever so quietly, so he was surprised when he heard Saya say:

"I'm so glad that you are back early"

And when she turned and stood up, the Chevalier went speechless. She had put on a lilac silk dress whose fabric seemed to caress her body as she moved. Light blue sandals decorated with tiny lilac crystals completed the outfit. Her hair was shiny and framed her angelic features. Only when she let go a delighted cry Solomon remembered he was holding her present.

Saya took the flowers from his hands and smelled their fragrance, then placed the bouquet on the garden table and grabbed the card. Her eyes beamed with joy as she read, once she finished she hugged Solomon tightly and said:

"I'd love to. And the roses are so beautiful, thank you so much"

Solomon held her back, burying his face in her hair, relinquishing on her essence.

After some moments Saya released him and lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"I'll go change, I'll be ready in twenty minutes" –she said and almost ran to her room.

Solomon winked and slowly came back to his senses. Then, he stifled a laugh.

The sight of Saya had so much overwhelmed him that he did not remember what he had written on the card.

Luckily for him, she had left the piece of cardboard on the table. He grabbed it.

"Of course, sunset at the beach, then her favorite seafood restaurant for dinner"

Solomon headed upstairs. He would have Marie Claude take the flowers to Saya's room. And, since he had some time, he would visit the nurse's den. He wanted to be prepared just in case…

The mere thought of her wanting to drink from him again caused his heart to skip a beat.

End of chapter 6.

. . . . . . . . . .

000 "Here you are, sir. Your present is here already. They are going to please mademoiselle, I'm sure of it»

. . . . . . . . . . .

Author's note: Thank you for reading my nonsense. It is not proofread, so review if you will and help me improve.

Thanks for all your reviews and emails. They light up my day.

Kyuubi123: Happy Birthday! I hope you had a great time. And thank you for your kind review. I'll keep on writing, so please keep reading (nwn)!

See you next chapter, I'll try not to take so long (grin).


	7. The Other Red Queen's Chevalier Part III

0

Once again, yet not the same

Chapter 7 – The Other Red Queen's Chevalier Part III

00

Author's note: Well, I haven't forgotten you, and I really want to keep talking about SayaSolo, so here's chapter 7. Read and enjoy.

000

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood plus.

0000

« Yes, we'll arrive in some minutes. Perfect… What have you planned for the menu? Sure, Jacques, I'm pleased… Wait a second, I have another call… »

Solomon pressed a key on his cell phone.

"Hello…"

"Hello, Solomon…" - said the singsong voice he knew so well.

"Nathan… brother -Solomon was surprised, this call was so unexpected-. It's been a long time…"

"Well, I've missed you too –he assured him rather sarcastically-. And… how's your precious girlfriend doing?"

"Nathan, how do you know..?" –the blond Chevalier panted.

"My dearest, I'm not stupid. With all those visits to Okinawa and your sudden interest in opening a new branch of our company there… It was not difficult to figure things out" –Nathan remarked.

"And I'd like to apologize for not calling you before. I was very concerned about our sleeping beauty's well-being. And I have not neglected my mission, but I guess I just wanted to give you both, lovebirds, sometime alone" –he continued.

"However, my dear Solomon, I'm afraid your honeymoon is over. There are urgent matters to discuss, and I'll be paying you a visit tonight" –said the producer.

"Nathan, are you coming here? But, this is so sudden…"

"Yes, dearest, and I'll be staying with you. –Nathan giggled- At first, I considered staying at a hotel, but since we have so much to discuss, it would be a pity to leave Saya alone for so long. If I stay with you, you won't have to neglect her"

"Nathan…" -Solomon sighed- Is this really necessary?"

"Solomon… -Nathan mocked him- Did you tell Saya about her nieces yet?"

The younger man did not answer.

"I didn't think so –the producer said-. I'll see you tonight."

"Nathan!" –Solomon wanted to dissuade him from coming, but Nathan did not give him a chance.

His cell phone started beeping repeatedly.

"Jacques! –Solomon remembered he still had to talk to him. Despite the disturbing news, he wouldn't ruin his evening with Saya.

. . . . . . . . . .

The Crimson Queen was looking at her reflection on the looking glass. She hoped that Solomon would like her choice: a light blue wrap skirt and a white cotton tank top. She also picked up a huge beach bag in combination with her white and blue sandals.

The clock stroke half past five. Saya was started by the tolling bells and excitedly hurried up to meet him.

. . . . . . .

Irene and Maya stood up when David called out their name. Ceremoniously, they walked to him and David snapped a rectangular box. The girls' eyes beamed with excitement.

-Irene, Maya… You are the new generation of Chiropteran Queens. May your leadership lead us into a new era, a time when humans and chiropterans can live in harmony –David's voice was solemn.

The old leader of the Red Shield ripped the package open. In front of them laid a beautifully carved wooden box. The old man lifted the lid to show a pair of katanas. Two hexagonal bright red gems shone on the handle of each weapon.

"David… these crystals..? –Irene asked, rather knowing the answer. Her eyes pooled with tears even before David could confirm her notion. Maya listened carefully.

"They come from your mother and father –he said-. Their spirit will live in these swords which will serve you and protect you as your fangs from now on".

The girls looked at Kai, who nodded, his eyes betrayed his emotions.

Julia and Lewis looked at each other. From that moment on, Irene and Maya were official members of the team, and recognized as adult Chiropteran Queens.

"Kai –David summoned the auburn haired man with a gesture of her hand. He came forward and stood before Irene. Then, the Chevalier took the sword which handle was wrapped with a red ribbon from David's hands.

The young man kneeled in front of Irene. He had a speech prepared, but was surprised when his mind went blank. Instead of the words he had so carefully put together and memorized, a strange energy took over his senses and his mouth seemed to gain a will of its own. As he handled the katana to the maroon eyed girl, he listened to his own voice speaking as it were someone else's:

"I, your Chevalier, present to you, my Queen, this weapon as a symbol of our unbreakable bond of blood. This sword is your fang, and from now on, I'll be your fang's keeper."

Irene took the weapon from his Chevalier and held it on her left hand.

Kai took her right hand and lifted it to his forehead. He spoke:

"I receive you as my Master and I swear to protect your vigil and your slumber for Eternity, for my skills and my own life are your shield."

The Chevalier stood up, his eyes locked on hers. David, Julia and Luis didn't know exactly what was going on. They looked at each other for clues, when a sudden gesture of Irene caught their attention.

The young woman had slid out the blade from its cover and for a moment seemed to be mesmerized by its silver shine and sharpened edge. After that, his Chevalier placed his left hand over the edge of the weapon and inflicted himself a wound. Crimson droplets oozed from his palm and fell on the floor.

Irene was quick to do the same. Next, Queen and Chevalier embraced, and holding their bleeding palms before each other's mouth, they ceremoniously drank one from the other.

The rest of the team just stared in awe. They couldn't help but have the feeling they were intruders, witnessing an ancient secret ritual. Only Maya seemed at ease, and looked at Kai and Irene with a contented expression.

Eventually, they parted.

And, though Irene and Kai looked exactly the same, everyone in the room could tell that something crucial had gone on. The way they looked at each other, they way they moved about each other. Everything was different.

Julia had a revelation. She understood why the twins had always refused to call Kai "dad". The scientist had the feeling that the Queens knew that their relationship would eventually evolve. As a matter of fact, the young man had never been a real father to the girls. It would be more accurate to think of him as a sort of tutor, especially for Irene.

And now, their roles had evolved. Irene and Kai were truly Queen and Chevalier. From that moment on Kai would be Irene's eternal devoted guardian. And Irene would be Kai's Master, his Mother and his Lover.

Lewis was the first to react, he clapped his hands cheerfully. And the rest of the team followed reluctantly. Maya smiled and hugged her sister. Kai seemed to wake up from a trance and confusedly sat on his chair, while his eyes watched Irene's every movement.

Once the clapping ceased, David cleared his throat. He had the intention of going on with the ceremony, however, the question was, how?

He could not ask Kai to present the katana to Maya. If that strange stupor came to the young man again, he would end up drinking Maya's blood too, which would be lethal. Besides, even if David was a neophyte regarding this ritual, something told him that Kai was not the one to be performing this act.

The leader of the old Red Shield looked at his wife for guidance, but Julia's gaze was as clueless as his. Hoping for the best, David concluded that he would present the sword to Maya himself and took a step forward, but the look on his wife's eyes quickly dissuaded him.

The confused MC was about to postpone the ceremony when a light cough in the room attracted everyone's eyes.

"Good evening –said a singsong voice-. May I join your celebration?"

. . . . . .

The salted breeze caressed the cheeks and tresses of the beautiful lady sitting on the edge of the deck. Solomon had commanded to anchor the yacht near the coast, yet far enough to offer a wide view of the breathtaking sunset.

Saya's bare legs hanged freely, her nude feet trying to catch the warm spray from the tiny waves that crashed against the boat's side. Her eyes were delighted on the sight of the parting sun.

The Chevalier approached her and sat by her side. Saya turned to see him and smiled. Solomon was holding a round plate full of fresh fruit. Saya's eyes were caught by an attractive looking pear, and the boy invited her to pick it up.

She did, and then she had to smile, for the fruit was peeled and the skin easily unrolled from the pulp as she lifted the stem. The fragrant pear opened up in slices in front of her delighted eyes. Solomon was quick to pick up a juicy piece and lift it to her lips. Saya's eyes brightened up as she let him feed her.

Saya's eyes were locked to Solomon's while the blond man had her taste a little from every fruit on the plate. The young man was enjoying himself so much, smiling at her expression, at the movement of her lips as she ate.

"Did you like it?" –he asked while he put the plate aside.

"Yes, thank you" –she smiled.

Solomon lightly wiped her lips with a napkin.

"I hope it doesn't ruin your appetite –he joked, for he knew how fond of eating she was-. We have plans for dinner, remember?"

She nodded.

The sky was bleeding with red and gold. Solomon got closer to Saya and wrapped her shoulders with his arms. They both sat there, silently admiring the gift of nature, deeply breathing in the fresh scent of the seaside.

. . . . . . .

The atmosphere in the room went tense. Julia panted, while David, Lewis and Kai instinctively got _en garde_. The newcomer smiled at the party, and slowly walked to the young ladies.

Irene and Maya were not all frightened. They looked at the young man with curiosity.

"Oh, you are gorgeous, young Queens. Just like your Mother, my beloved tragic Diva" –Nathan said as he lifted his own hand to his heart and took a bow in theatrical salutation.

Maya's eyes glittered, and she threw her arms around Nathan's neck.

"Nathan! You are Nathan! You're my Mother's Chevalier!

Diva's Chevalier hugged her back, and then loosed the embrace to look into her eyes.

"Certainly, Maya" –he turned to Irene, whose eyes showed awe and precaution.

"Oh, Irene. You definitely have your Aunt's personality…" -Nathan laughed softly.

Kai took a step forward, ready to defend his Queen, but Nathan just gave him an amused look, and releasing Maya, looked around to face the others.

"Well, it's been a long time, Red Shield –he said-. And I apologize for showing up without an invitation…

"But then…" -he looked at David- "I guess _you_ were the rude ones, because… How come I was not invited?" –he took his palm to his forehead as if he were about to faint.

"Nathan Mahler!" –David demanded- "What are you doing in _my_ house"

Nathan just sighed.

"I'll excuse your rudeness, David… After all, you are just human, and ignorant of Chiropteran matters, as I can see…"

He looked at the Queens and smiled.

"But now, dearest… –he said looking at Maya- The show must go on!"

Nathan took the katana from its box and knelt in front of Maya in less than a tenth of a second.

Maya smiled and handed her hand to Nathan, as if it were the natural thing to do.

Nathan looked at her intently and began:

"I, your Chevalier…"

David, Lewis and Julia were almost frozen. Kai was alert, but still.

Irene looked at Maya and Nathan and smiled, for her instincts told her that was the way things should be done.

And Nathan continued with the ancient ritual, his lips pronouncing his commitment, his eyes burning with devotion.

. . . . . . . .

Dusk. Timid stars shining on a clear sky. And two figures on the deck. He held her close, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Anyone would mistake them for lovers.

They had known each other for so long.

They had met at a ball, and had shared a magical waltz.

They had fought together.

And, she had refused his love once.

But even though, after over thirty years, he still loved her. But, what did she feel?

Solomon's mind was not at ease, Nathan was arriving that night. Maybe this evening was the only chance he had to tell her his side of the story.

Risky as this might be -considering Vietnam-, the Chevalier made up his mind, and with this resolution he began to talk.

"Saya…"

The distinct sound of her stomach made him laugh, as she blushed.

"Come –he stood up and helped her to get on her feet-. I have a surprise for you"

Solomon escorted her to the upper deck, where a simple yet tasteful table was already set. She smiled at him and protested.

"I thought you said we were having dinner at my favorite seafood restaurant"

"Well –he pulled a chair for her- why go to the restaurant if the restaurant can come to you –he summoned the chef with a flicker of his hand"

"Good evening, sir, miss" – the chef set a plate on nearby table and smiled at them. Immediately a sommelier came in, carrying a bottle of chilly white wine, which he served to Saya for her approval, as Solomon had instructed him with a gesture.

"Saya, I'm sure you remember, Jacques…" - Saya blushed as she sipped from her cup and nodded to the waiter. Certainly, she remembered Jacques, one of the most renowned foreigner chefs of Okinawa. She still couldn't believe that Solomon had made him come to cook for her.

"I hope that my cooking pleases the lady" –Jacques wished and smiled at Saya while a waitress placed a beautiful tray before them. It contained a dip of sautéed shrimp, mushrooms and herbs with thin toasted slices of rye bread that smelled very well.

Jacques left them to supervise his cooking and was followed by his team.

"Here's to you, my love" –Solomon made a toast.

She smiled and their glasses clinked. After taking a sip of wine, Saya tasted the dip.

"Wow, this is delicious!" –her eyes showed her delight.

"This is just the beginning…" –he said while caressing her features with his eyes.

. . . . . . . .

Author's note: Thanks to all those who read my nonsense, leave a review or add this fic to their favorite stories. That's mostly why I write, so I can have your valuable feedback.

See you next chapter!


	8. The Veil of Maya

0

Once again, yet not the same

Chapter 8 – The Veil of Maya

00

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood plus.

000

The reception following the ceremony was very awkward. There seemed to be two separate celebrations, for clearly there were two groups in the hall. However, and unlike junior high parties, the decisive splitting factor was not genders –all boys on one side of the room, all girls chatting in a corner- but … kin.

Certainly, humans and chiropterans had managed to settle in opposite sides of the living room. Surely enough, this had not been a conscious decision; rather it was the way events developed naturally. Yet, the situation was not less uncomfortable, at least for the mortals.

David, sitting with Julia and Lewis on the couch took a sip from his cup and commented:

"I still can't get it."

Julia grinned

"If I were you, I wouldn't even try to."

Lewis just scratched his neck and smiled. He looked at the "Chirop-party" and there was Nathan telling the girls an apparently very funny story. It was something show business related, Lewis could tell for the few words that he could catch.

The living room was not that large, the two groups were only about six feet apart. However, Lewis could not follow the Chevalier's story.

At some point of the conversation Nathan's voice grew totally inaudible for him, but still Irene, Maya and even Kai kept on replying and laughing. The ex CIA agent could only guess that Nathan was somehow subtly testing the Queens' senses. Now, it was Lewis's turn to look puzzled as he turned to his human friends. Julia just repeated.

"Don't even try to."

. . . . . . . . . .

Fresh perfumed marine breeze, an impossible starry night and the wide ocean in front of their astonished and delighted eyes.

Saya trembled very slightly, and Solomon's arms held her back even closer to his warm chest. She sighed, her arms rested over his, feeling his firm muscles under the soft tissue of his shirt. The Queen leaned her head back, and her own silky midnight tresses caressed the blond man's cheeks in a contrast of entwined colors and textures that made them feel so good.

"A penny for your thoughts…" –he whispered against her cheeks, and accompanied his words with soft warm kisses. Saya could not help blushing, for she had been thinking of him.

How could she not think of him? Saya was moved by everything he had made for her since she had awakened. Solomon was her devoted companion, friend, confident. And she knew how much he loved her.

Not to mention that evening! His surprise had really moved her.

Those elegant and fragrant rosebuds and the view of the sunset from the deck of his yatch! And the delicate dinner, the wine, the desserts. Everything had been perfect.

And now, he held her tightly against his chest, before such stars and a crescent moon. She was speechless and grateful.

"Look" –Solomon pointed at the sky. Saya could see a falling star shining and burning in a myriad of flames, then fading away in a matter of seconds.

"Did you make a wish" –he inquired, his warm breath against her cheeks.

Saya did not answer. How could she put her most cherished desire into words: to stay with him for all eternity.

Solomon sighed and ever so tenderly made her turn in his arms.

Saya… -he whispered. His eyes caressed her maroon eyes, her delicate features, her creamy skin.- Saya… there's so much I want to tell you.

She looked into his eyes. He was so handsome! However, it was not his ever changing gray eyes or his sweet smile that had gained her over. It was his devotion, his care, his presence that made her think that everything was going to be alright, even in the darkest times. Whenever he was close to her, she could have faith, she could dream and hope for the future.

How much she wanted to yell these recently discovered notions to him, but instead, all she could do was look into his eyes intently and tilt her head… and reach out for his warm lips.

Solomon understood that her kiss was imminent. And, despite his feelings and emotions he had to make her halt. So, summoning all of his self control, he inhaled deeply and placed a finger over Saya's mouth.

"Saya…" -his look was tortured, but firm. The Queen was confused and at some extent, embarrassed. Solomon was quick to hold her tight against his chest.

"Saya, I want you so much… I love you! – he whispered to her ear – However, we must talk first"

He reluctantly pushed her away, and looked into her eyes.

"Saya, I have to tell you… many things I've been holding"

The Queen looked at him; her eyes were curious and somewhat a little afraid. Solomon sensed her fear and took her hands into his, lovingly holding them. He pressed himself to go on.

"My dear, my love… I want to tell you about your past…"

Her eyes widened up, and she looked into his eyes, questioning him.

"My past?"

"Saya, you remembered Kai, didn't you? –Saya nodded- And I told you about George, who was a foster father to you, as well as Kai was like your brother…"

"Now, they were a step family to you, but you had a sister. A sister who was your own blood and flesh, her name was Diva".

Solomon awaited, but her beloved did not show any recognition when she heard the name, so he decide to go on.

"Diva is gone, now. However, she gave birth to twins, two girls, your nieces… Saya… –his voice grew a little grave- You have two nieces, they live with Kai, and… they've been awaiting your return"

Solomon stopped, not wanting to add more. He studied his beloved's reactions, wondering whether he had done the right thing.

The Queen all but collapsed against his chest. The Chevalier held her tightly and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

After a few moments, Saya sighed and raised her head to look into his eyes. Her own eyes were shining with tears.

"Solomon… –she begged- Please, I want to meet them… my nieces… Could you..?

The young man nodded and held her tight. Then helped her to one of the chaise-longues on the deck and covered her with a blanket. Then, sat next to her, and dialed up a number on his cell phone:

"Hello, Nathan. Yes, we're ready… We'll be arriving home in 20 minutes; you know what to do…"

Solomon ended the conversation and went back to Saya, he smiled at her.

"Everything is going to be alright, my love. I'll be by your side, always."

Saya smiled back at him.

Two nieces! Her own sister's daughters…

She trembled a little in anticipation. She would be meeting her own flesh and blood in a few moments. And she had thought that Solomon was her only link to the world! She was so happy, that she could hardly hold her tears back.

Solomon held her for a long moment, then, reluctantly parted her side to instruct the Captain to go back to shore.

Saya looked at the stars while tears of happiness bathed her angelic features.

"My nieces, my own kind…" -she whispered.

. . . . .

Author's note: Merry Xmas! It is short, I know, but the next chapter will be the last, and I just thought it would be perfect for New Year's Eve, you now, the Finale and the year's end. Thank you to all who read my nonsense, indeed. I love you. See you soon.


	9. Rising Sun from behind the Cold Mountain

0

Once again, yet not the same

Chapter 9 –Rising Sun from Behind the Cold Mountains

00

Author's note: Sorry I couldn't post the finale for New Year's Eve, unfortunately we had a tragic loss in the family that same day.

I'm feeling better, so I thought I would post a new chapter for the New (astrological) Year, near my own birthday. Hope you like it ^^.

. . . . . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood plus.

000

The cool December breeze seemed to dance with the transparent curtains, and bathed Saya's cheeks with chilly kisses. The young woman was sitting by the balcony, her heart was racing.

Voices! She could hear muffled voices from downstairs. She already knew that they were expecting company and was very curious about who they could be.

She stood up and without much effort, used her chiropteran senses to enhance her hearing. Then she heard it. Solomon was talking in a surprised tone.

"Sure, Nathan, it is just that I never knew you would bring company"

"But Solomon… Why would I miss such a perfect chance?" –the producer replied rather excited, he gave the hall a quick sight and then added- She's in her bedroom, right? Come on, bro –he took Solomon's arms and proceeded upstairs – You've hidden her for too long. They need to meet and you know it.

Saya sensed their footsteps climbing up the stairs, there were three pairs of feet in a beating that seemed doomed to her ears. What was about to happen?

She so much wanted to see Solomon, to be in his arms and hear his voice telling her that everything was going to be alright.

But just then she straightened up and stood there upright. She had to be brave and face whatever was about to come.

"Hagi would have wanted me to…" –she thought. And the mere recall of his stoic face, his steady personality and his constant company reassured her and gave her strength to say:

"Come in, please…" -when she heard the gentle rapping of Solomon's at her door.

However, it was not Solomon who first she saw entering her room with a hesitant yet eager expression. It was…

-Kai!

-Saya, oh my Saya… -he could not help himself and quickly draw near to hold her in an impossible embrace while tears of happiness bathed both their visages.

Saya looked away looking for Solomon's eyes and he just nodded and gave her a sweet smile as he closed the door to give Saya and her brother some privacy.

After a few moments, the new Chevalier released her and looked into her eyes.

"Saya…" –he whispered, too delighted to even speak, yet wanting to tell her a great load of things.

"Kai, I know it now… last time I didn't –she travelled her fingers smoothly over his cheeks- Last time, I didn't have the chance to know more… I just smelled your essence and remembered your name…

He embraced her again.

"Oh, that evening you were just an essence and a name to me. An essence that I couldn't quite discern, but now…"

She embraced him even tighter.

"I know that you're Kai, my Kai, my brother… and your essence, oh… you smell like the summer"

Kai was beyond words, now he knew she was back. She was his sister again. He moved a little away from her to look at her in the eye and smiled.

"Saya, your family… your friends… we've been waiting for you. And we have so much to catch up on" –he smiled.

"Yes, bro. And I'm not afraid anymore –she smiled back to him and meekly asked- Would you help me remember?"

He laughed happily and caressed her tresses; everything was going to be alright at last, he could sense it.

"I'd be pleased to… -he then kneeled before her and biting his wrist offered it to her.

She smiled and was quick to seep from the open wound, tasting his very essence.

Almost immediately, a kaleidoscope of images full of colors, sounds and textures bathed her mind.

There was the Zoo and her daily excursions with Hagi. There was her daily dose of medicine. There was Diva, her confident, the marvelous singer, the mysterious dweller of the secret tower; there was Joel and Amshell; and the quiet servants; a life full of simplicity and dreams of freedom.

However, suddenly there was chaos and death; there was panic and shock; there was the running away. There was a world shattered into pieces and a bitter persecution to slay that dark part of hers that she herself had set free.

Next, there was a repetitive cycle of fighting and killing, and the lengthy slumbers and the bittersweet awakenings. There were friends lost forever and a procession of new faces of foes and allies. And a constant hideous image that gave her the strength to go on: Diva, her own flesh and blood.

And there was a singing pandemonium, and her reflection on a mirror that was broken into pieces, there was remorse, and the ultimate understanding. And there was the cry of a new beginning and the cry of a lost love.

And there was the slumber again…

And now there is…

She opened her eyes to find herself in bed, her sight was blurry but she knew that she was surrounded by people who cared about her. Solomon was holding her hand.

"Solomon, you left Diva for me. You fought by my side, you…" – she thought but could not speak a word. Suddenly she felt so very weak.

"We've better let her rest, she'll be alright in a few hours" –said the nurse. Saya couldn't disagree more.

"No, don't leave me –she 's so much I want to say, now I know… I know…"

Saya used all of her strength to give a faint squeeze to Solomon's hand. He smiled and bent to kiss her forehead.

"I… I love you..." –she whispered in a little voice.

The Chevalier's eyes lit up as he kneeled by her side and held her ever so gently and kissed her on the lips with restrained passion and over flown tenderness.

Nathan and Kai looked at each other and left the room. Alice followed them. Solomon and Saya did not notice them. They were lost in a sweet caress which limit was eternity.

. . . . .

Author's note: And this is just the beginning of the end, though. I'll be coming with more very soon. And the reason is there are still many fragments and I want to wrap them up. So, please bear with me for a few more chapters and in the meanwhile let me know what you think. Love you all ^^.

And at this point, I just wanted to thank all of you who supported me and have read my little words, you are the ones who always bring me back. (I hope I didn't leave anyone out, if I did, feel free to bite me ^^), so here's to:

angel narafuji

Animeangelic

eclipticxdreams

Edward and Stanton Lover

getfree877

Heaven's Memoirs

IDIOTcence

Jase

kaname/hagi

kathieclint

knifethrower

Kyuubi123

lafayette722

-memories that consumed me-

MM808

Moragana

natsumi-chan

silence inthexRAIN

Solomonlover

Torn Two Ways

Toxi

TrueLoveIs4Ever

White Rabbit

yume girl 91

Zena Silverwing

Thank you all, people. And see you soon.


End file.
